


Non Fiction

by secretsshared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Nick Fury Lies, Nicknames, Tony is annoying, Very non explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsshared/pseuds/secretsshared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has that certain someone that completes them, loves them unconditionally, but most of all, keeps them the person that they already were. That certain someone for Natasha was Clint. That certain someone for Clint was Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Fiction

Everyone has that certain someone that completes them, loves them unconditionally, but most of all, keeps them the person that they already were.  
That certain someone for Natasha was Clint. That certain someone for Clint was Natasha.

With the lives that they lived, it was hard for them to control the way that they acted around other people. To the targets they were more aggressive. To their teammates they tended to be more closed off. To civilians they just seemed to be two people that had many secrets that they weren’t planning to give away. The moment that they came back together, they were themselves once again. They weren’t two people with dripping red ledgers, or the deadly Black Widow and Hawkeye. They were Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Two people who loved each other more than they could imagine. Gravity didn’t cause them to fall back down to earth, it was each other.

Letting each other leave for missions was probably the hardest thing for them both to accomplish. So when Clint was called down to Los Angeles to investigate a drug lord for a couple of weeks, you could understand their frustration. But these lives were the lives that they had to live.

The first couple of weeks were fine. Natasha had her own mission in Turkey to complete. By the time she would return, Clint would be in their room at Stark Towers, arms open and ready for her to fill. But that wasn’t the case when she did return. The mission supposedly ran a little longer; Fury upset with the little information Clint had given him.

A week had passed since Clint’s alleged return date and Natasha had spent most of it sitting in her room and flipping through rookie reports she was supposed to finish. She had been staring at the papers for awhile when she heard a knock on the door that distracted her from the work.

She slowly rose from the bed and came face to face with none other than Tony Stark. He wore that cocky grin on his face that he always had on whenever he came to bother her. In his hand he had a closed envelope with her name on the front. Immediately she recognized the writing as Clint’s. Natasha slowly reached for the envelope, but he quickly swiped it from her grasp.

“If you know what’s good for you then you’ll hand it back,” she hissed.

“A little crabby?” he teased, placing the envelope behind his back. “Or maybe a little too excited to see a love letter from Hawkboy.”

Natasha gave him one of her death glares as she quickly grabbed his free hand and placed her hand on his chest. She didn’t let him think for a second before she pushed him into the wall behind him, the letter separated from her behind Tony’s back.

Tony let out a small wince but then hid it with a chuckle. “Breathe, Natasha. I’ll give you the letter if you at least read it out loud.”

“You have ten seconds to hand me that letter,” she warned him, bringing her knee up to his groin.

Steve and Bruce had started to hear the bickering as they walked down the hall, on their way to their own sleeping quarters. Bruce reacted first, pushing Natasha away from Tony. Steve pulled Tony off the wall and snatched the letter from his hand.

“What’s wrong with you, Stark?” he said, quickly handing Natasha the letter.

“Relax, Capsicle, I just wanted to get her out of her room. She’s been in there for days.”

Bruce jumped in. “She has a right to be left alone, Tony.”

Tony started to object, arguing that he had a right to know everybody’s business. Steve interjected and began to talk about natural rights while Bruce tried to get them both to try deep breathing. They were all so caught up in their argument that they hadn’t even noticed Natasha slip back into her room.

She ran over to the bed and pulled the letter out of the envelope, looking down at Clint’s smooth handwriting. A smile quickly spread across her face.

_Hey, lovely. Sorry it’s been taking me so long to get back to you. You know that Fury is gonna be mad if I don’t get the job done right. I can’t write very much; duty calls. I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine and not to worry too much. These Los Angeles girls don’t have anything on you. Hope I haven’t lost you to the any of the guys, especially Stark. I’ll be back soon, Tasha. Love you. – C_

That was all Natasha needed to relax and sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed since the letter had come, about a month since she had seen her archer. Each day lasted longer than the last, a couple of hours feeling like days. The more the days passed, the more Natasha slipped out of herself and into the life of the Black Widow. This personality was better for work. It was easier to get closer to the targets knowing that Clint wouldn’t be watching her, worrying about her. As much as it was easier to do her job, it was hard for the agent to stop thinking about her partner. She began to worry for him, wonder when he was coming back and if he was in any danger. All she needed was to know that he was coming back to her.

Natasha walked into Stark Towers, coming in from a rough night in the heart of the city. All the lights were out; making her think that there wasn’t anyone to disturb her thoughts. She could still see the image of the target’s blood running down his mouth. Sighing, she shook the image out and made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

As she filled up her cup from the tap, she felt a pair of familiar hands close tightly around her waist. Instead of pushing the person back and begin their torture, she swiftly turned around and crashed her lips into them. Clint answered her motion and kissed her with the same passion she gave him. One of his hands came up from her waist, taking the glass of water from her hand and placing it on the counter behind him. Both of her arms came up and tightly wrapped around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist.

He pulled away from her lips and kissed the small area of free skin on her neck. “Miss me?” he murmured.

Letting out a small gasp from the break of their lips, Natasha smiled. “You took too long, Bastard.”

Chuckling, Clint and spun them around so that she sat on the counter. “I told you Dad Fury would be upset with me if I didn’t finish the job right.”

Natasha leaned her forehead against his and ran her fingers through her hair. “He’s lucky that I didn’t come after him when he extended the mission.”

Clint shrugged and pecked her lips. “We can make up for lost time,” he whispered before picking her up again and walking them back to her room. It wasn’t much longer before their clothes were removed and their lips were together again.

He made love to her with his fingers first, followed by his mouth, and then filled her with what she craved the most. Natasha let out soft moans and cries as thrusts were met with thrusts and kisses became more passionate than the last. It wasn’t much longer before he was coming inside of her and she let her body writhe against him. When he slipped out of her, Natasha pushed Clint back on the bed before she lay her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her small figure and pulled her close.

Most people believed that the agents found happiness in the work they did, but they couldn’t be any more wrong. The Black Widow couldn’t ever ruin the happiness Natasha found in Clint’s hold.

* * *

 

The agents were slowly starting to wake up when they heard JARVIS’s voice echo around the room.

“Ms Romanoff, Mister Barton, I thought I should just inform you that Master Stark and the rest of the team are approaching the room.”  
Clint groaned as he heard Tony’s name come from the AI. “What does he want now?”

Natasha was about to command JARVIS to lock the door to their room when Tony barged through the door, unfazed by the fact that only a blanket covered their bodies.

Springing into action, Clint rolled on top of Natasha and covered her as much as he could just when Bruce and Steve walked into the room.

“TONY!” Bruce exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment.

Steve stood in the doorway for the slightest second before turning around and practically began to run down the hall.

“Uhh, l-let me give you two a minute,” Bruce stuttered before exiting and following Steve.

Tony continued to stand in the room, a grin plastered on his face. “Welcome back, Hawkboy. I would ask you two if you were hungry, but it seems like you’re both a little busy.”

Clint looked up at Tony with a glare and leaned into Natasha, feeling her hide her body against his. “We’re fine, Stark. You have less than five seconds to get out of this room before I force you out.”

“Well excuse me for trying to be a good teammate and welcoming you back!” he huffed. “Hey, Natasha,” he said with a little singsong voice. “Have some fun last night?”

She answered him with The Bird.

“Five...four...three...” Clint began to whisper.

Tony was out before Clint was able to get to two. He pounded on the door twice before yelling out, “Fury wants us at Headquarters by five!”

Once both of them heard his feet move down the hall, only then were they able to breathe normally.

Natasha groaned and leaned her head back against the pillow, placing her hands on his chest. “What time is it?”

Clint looked over at the clock and saw the flashing numbers. “Almost four fifteen.” He flipped them over again; her on top of him. “Guess it’s time to go back out there and play super heroes, huh?”

She nodded and leaned against his chest. He was right. Their jobs were to play people they weren’t, ones who fought for the greater good. But knowing that they would come back to this room, to this very bed, and play the people they really were, they would going to be fine because everyone has a certain person that brings them back to their non fictional characters. And they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted; summer has been crazy! As usual, comments are great, positive or negative! Hope you do enjoy!


End file.
